La jalousie d'Angeal
by LadySade
Summary: Après la douce folie que Zack a fait naître en lui, Angeal se retrouve confronté à la jalousie. Celle-ci pourrait bien s'avérer tout aussi agréable, au final...


NdA :

Chose promise, chose due... même si avec pas mal de retard, pardonnez-moi !

Voici la suite de "La folie d'Angeal".  
C'est un passage de leur vie de couple, donc ça ne suit pas directement mon précédent OS, et celui-ci sera coupé en deux à cause de sa longueur, et aussi pour éviter de vous faire attendre plus longtemps...

Je me suis lancée dans l'originale, toujours dans le Yaoi, et ça me prend pas mal de mon temps dédié à l'écriture... Si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez me retrouver sur fictionpress sous le même nom d'auteur, et les liens se trouvent aussi dans mon profil. Je serais ravie de vous y retrouver, et cela pourrait aussi vous aider à patienter pour mes autres fanfics à chapitres, que je ne délaisse évidemment pas ! (Enfin, pas tout à fait... Là, ce projet très chaud me prend un peu tout mon temps, mais vous savez ce que c'est... le début, c'est toujours très prenant ! ^^)  
C'est une fanfic avec un grand M, même si cette première partie est presque tout public... Mais la suite le sera beaucoup moins ! Donc ados prudes, et homophobes coincés, vous connaissez la sortie !  
Ceci est aussi un véritable défi... Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi !

Je vous rappelle aussi qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec ma fanfic à chapitres "Aller au bout de ses rêves", aussi sur le fandom de FF7, même si Cloud apparait ici aussi !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes... et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis !

Sade.

.

_**La jalousie d'Angeal.**_

.

.

J'aurai dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Gaïa seule savait pourquoi j'avais laissé Zack m'entrainer dans les entrailles de Junon, chiot sautillant et frétillant à l'idée de découvrir la boîte de nuit clandestine que certains militaires ont créée, pour les longs week-ends sans permissions, alors que nous étions pourtant de retour d'une mission assez épuisante.

Je me demandais si l'on était même encore au-dessus du niveau de la mer, dans cette immense cave sombre. Le plafond était heureusement assez haut, et la fumée de centaines de cigarettes s'y élevait. À croire que fumer était obligatoire, pour ces marins et militaires désoeuvrés.

En temps normal, j'aurai fait fermer cet endroit dans la minute. Mais avec Zack, plus rien n'était normal. Depuis ce maudit dérapage, lors de cette simple simulation d'infiltration, tout était sens dessus dessous. Surtout nous.

Son corps m'appelait en permanence, et ce n'était pas son attitude qui m'aidait à lui résister. À croire qu'il aimait me mettre dans l'embarras. J'étais censé l'entrainer, et le faire devenir apte à rejoindre les meilleurs. Enfin, c'est sûr que si ça continuait comme ça, au lit, il pourrait bientôt passer pro...

Maudit chiot !

Quoique... j'essayais d'éviter d'encore l'appeler Puppy, depuis qu'un soir, en plein corps à corps, si je peux dire cela comme ça, il avait pratiquement aboyé. Pour me taquiner, certes, mais Gaïa toute puissante... Le lendemain, il avait recommencé, comme ça, en plein hall d'entrée du siège de la Shinra, et j'avais cru que mon visage ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver une teinte n'impliquant pas un rouge intense. Mais la façon qu'il avait eut d'éclater de rire, après cela... Je pense que jamais je ne me lasserais de lui. Son corps est loin d'être la seule chose qui m'intéresse chez lui. Zack est tout simplement devenu le centre de mon univers. Enfin, encore plus qu'avant...

Mais là, je me retrouvais à boire cette infecte liqueur de pommesotte, qui aurait fait hurler Genesis au scandale, accoudé au bar de cet endroit qui me semblait plutôt propre, mais dans lequel je me sentais totalement dépassé.

Mon regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui, si beau, sous les spots de couleurs rouge sombre et doré, qui passaient et repassaient sur la foule, et sur lui. Il était superbe. Je n'avais jamais pensé à Zack comme étant une personne aimant danser, et visiblement, je m'étais trompé. Son corps bougeait parfaitement en rythme, ondulant sur cette musique lourde, presque charnelle. Je voyais bien les regards d'autres hommes, et de rares femmes, sur lui, et ma jalousie, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été titillée, se réveillait, me griffant les entrailles et les faisant se tordre.

Pourtant, je tâchais de me contenir. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu risquer de gâcher son plaisir. Il était si rare que nous ayons l'occasion de sortir... Il fallait aussi admettre que si nous n'avions pas passé toutes nos soiréesdans un lit, ou sur toute autre surface plane, voir même verticale ou diagonale... enfin, toute chose qui impliquait un moyen pour nos corps de faire à chaque fois plus ample connaissance, nous aurions pu sortir plus souvent. Mais là n'était pas la question, nous étions de sortie, donc je me contenais. Je voulais qu'il s'amuse, et n'étant pas un grand amateur de danse, je préférai l'admirer. Il serait toujours temps pour moi d'entrer en scène si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de l'approcher de trop près.

Je vis justement, quelques minutes plus tard, un grand marin, à la carrure de taureau et l'air plutôt allumé, s'approcher de Zack, et tout mon corps se tendait déjà, prêt à intervenir et protéger ce qui m'appartient, mais dès qu'il posa une main sur sa taille, tentant maladroitement de l'enlacer, mon protégé le repoussa en riant. Visiblement, l'homme n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, puisque ceux que je supposais être ses amis vinrent immédiatement le récupérer, et étaient hilare de le voir essayer de draguer un garçon... Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je me demandais quelle tête aurait fait Genesis, s'il avait sût comment ma relation mentor-élève avait évolué, après ce dérapage totalement incontrôlé. Qui aurait cru que l'explosion d'une simple mine puisse mener à ça ? Pas moi, en tout cas.

Je me souviens encore de ce réflexe, presque irréfléchi, qui m'avait fait me jeter sur lui, et le plaquer à cet arbre pour le protéger. Je n'avais pas vu le piège assez tôt, moi non plus, et même s'il s'agissait d'une simulation, il était toujours possible de se blesser.

J'avais senti ses dents se refermer sur la chair tendre de mon cou, alors que mon corps le pressait contre l'écorce rugueuse, et avait, assez innocemment, cru que c'était un accident. Seulement, bien que nous étions désormais totalement hors de danger, et bien trop loin du fort pour avoir déclenché une quelconque alarme prévue par le programme d'entrainement, il ne m'avait pas lâché. Ni ses dents, ni ses mains, posées sur ma taille. J'avais senti sa langue ensuite, passer et repasser sur la morsure, et toutes mes bonnes résolutions avaient été balayées tandis que je me jetais sur son propre cou, goutant, dévorant, sa peau si douce, le faisait gémir ce surnom qui avait achevé de me rendre fou.

Je me rappelle encore comment je l'avais pratiquement supplié de se taire, et combien maintenant je n'aspire plus qu'à le faire gémir encore de cette si douce manière...

Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu, après, de toute cette douleur que je lui avais occasionnée. En sortant de la salle de simulation, j'avais bien vu qu'il boitait, et grimaçait par moment, et j'étais empli de regret. De lui avoir fait mal, pas à propos du reste. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas correct, ce que nous avions fait, mais jamais je ne pourrais regretter notre première fois. Pas même quand, le soir venu, il s'était glissé dans mon lit, brulant, me faisant encore perdre la tête, et que j'avais découvert l'état de son dos. Je me demande toujours comment j'avais pu ne pas le remarquer, pendant que je le prenais à quatre pattes, dans cette fausse clairière. Il était strié de longues écorchures, et au niveau de ses omoplates, deux grands bleus s'étendaient sous sa peau délicate. Il avait même la marque de mes doigts sur sa nuque.

J'en avais presque crié. Mais il m'avait fait taire, avec ses doux baisers, et tout oublié. Il avait pensé à acheter du lubrifiant et, sans se soucier de mon avis, ni de ma culpabilité, il m'avait chevauché.

Il était sublime, allant et venant sur mon sexe, les cuisses écartées de part et d'autre de mon bassin, sa virilité dressée qu'il caressait doucement, ses yeux si bleus, mi-clos, me fixant tendrement, alors que mes mains étaient accrochées à ses hanches, là où il les avait posées.

Je vidais un autre verre de cette liqueur, finissant par la trouver moins mauvaise, à force, et me resservit. J'avais acheté directement la bouteille, et je pense maintenant que j'avais bien fait, parce qu'en levant les yeux, j'avais découvert Zack, mon amant secret et protégé, occupé à danser, collé-serré, contre un autre homme. Mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines.

Je savais bien, pourtant, qu'officiellement, nous n'étions même pas ensemble. Mais ça faisait mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Je reconnus immédiatement la tignasse blonde, tout aussi ébouriffée que celle de Zack, et sut de qui il s'agissait. Il m'avait parlé de lui, ce jeune milicien avec qui il était parti en mission, que j'avais vu une fois, et qui était malade en hélicoptère : Cloud Strife. Si je me souvenais bien, il était un peu plus jeune que lui, et avait voulu entrer au SOLDAT.

Mais tout cela m'importait peu, alors que je voyais les mains de _**mon **_amant glisser sur ses reins, et s'arrêter juste au-dessus de ses fesses, le plaquant contre lui, et que Cloud enroulait les siennes autour de ses épaules. Leurs bassins entamèrent un lent mouvement, allant à gauche, puis à droite, suivant la musique, toujours aussi lourde et sensuelle. Je pouvais voir le sourire de Zack, en coin, et j'étais sûr qu'ils ne devaient pas se quitter des yeux.

Ça fait mal, la jalousie.

J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un sentiment abject, indigne d'une personne ayant un peu d'honneur. Évidemment, c'est plus facile de penser cela quand on croit que celui qui partagerait notre amour aurait aussi assez d'honneur que pour ne pas se comporter de manière à la provoquer.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Zack puisse me faire une chose pareille.

Mais je devais bien me faire une raison. Même s'ils ne faisaient que danser, c'était trop pour moi.

Le verre que je tenais toujours se brisa sous ma poigne, faisant sursauter les personnes assises non loin de moi, tandis que j'étais toujours accoudé au bar.

Je fis alors une chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis mon adolescence : fumer une cigarette.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais sur le moment, ça m'avait paru être le meilleur moyen de me calmer, et j'achetais donc au barman un paquet. Ma voisine de droite, une des seules femmes présentes dans cette boîte de nuit improvisée, me tendit du feu, et je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Tirant dessus comme si ma vie en dépendait, je me remis à boire, au goulot, sans plus pouvoir les quitter des yeux. Cloud lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant rire Zack, et mon coeur se serra un peu plus douloureusement.

Malgré la distance, et l'éclairage changeant, je pouvais distinguer, grâce à mon excellente vue, les doigts d'une des mains du petit blond lui gratter la nuque, de cette manière que je sais qu'il adore, et je le vis se tendre, comme un chiot, sous cette caresse.

Ça faisait mal.

Bien trop mal.

J'entendais la femme à mes côtés me parler, et dû faire un immense effort de concentration pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'elle me voulait.

« Pardon ? » finis-je par demander, peu désireux de lui répondre n'importe quoi malgré la situation.

« Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien... Au fait, je m'appelle Karin. »

« Oui, ça va, merci. » répondis-je un peu brutalement.

Elle sourit, l'air d'attendre quelque chose d'autre de ma part, puis se trémoussa quelque peu sur son haut tabouret.

« Là, normalement, vous me donnez votre prénom en retour... » expliqua-t-elle en croisant ses interminables jambes, tirant sur sa petite robe rouge qui arrivait difficilement à mi-cuisses.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui donner mon prénom, mais je devais bien avouer que continuer à regarder Zack et son ami danser aussi étroitement coller l'un à l'autre, allait juste me rendre fou, et pas d'une manière aussi agréable que jusqu'à maintenant, donc je me décidais à lui répondre :

« Angeal. Désolé, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs ce soir. »

« Problème de coeur ? » hasarda-t-elle doucement, me faisant un adorable sourire alors qu'elle me donnait à nouveau du feu, ma précédente cigarette ayant connu une fin de vie extrêmement rapide suite à mon énervement.

« Si on veut... Disons que je me suis découvert fort jaloux, et que cela m'étonne de moi. »

Lui parler aussi ouvertement m'étonnait aussi, mais je suppose que lorsqu'on entame sa deuxième bouteille de liqueur de pommesotte bon marché, forcément, beaucoup d'inhibitions s'envolent. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas spécialement soul, ayant toujours eu une assez bonne tolérance à l'alcool. Peut-être que j'avais simplement besoin de parler, aussi... Je n'avais jamais pu discuter avec qui que ce soit de ma relation avec Zack depuis qu'elle était devenue intime, et sans doute que cela me pesait, tous ses secrets et non-dits continuels.

« Oh... Elle est donc là ce soir ? »

« Elle ? » demandais-je, une seconde totalement perdu.

« Excusez-moi ! Je n'aurais pas dû sauter à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, pardonnez-moi... » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, m'éberluant un peu plus.

Je fus mortellement gêné, en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais ne rougit heureusement pas. Par contre, mon regard fila de lui-même avant que je n'aie pu le retenir vers Zack et son ami. Elle le suivit, et poussa à nouveau une petite exclamation.

Ils dansaient toujours, le débardeur noir que mon protégé portait légèrement remonté sur ses reins, et la main de Cloud les lui caressant doucement, me faisant cette fois littéralement bouillir. Une de celles de Zack était remontée sur sa nuque, la tenant comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, et il se pencha.

Mon coeur s'arrêta, et je crus sentir le sol s'ouvrir sous moi pour m'engloutir. D'ailleurs, je crois que je priais Gaïa pour disparaître avant que cette horreur ne se produise, mais fut extrêmement soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas, car il bifurqua jusqu'à son oreille, et ses magnifiques yeux si bleus se plantèrent dans les miens alors qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose. Cloud y répondit par un hochement de tête, et il s'arrêtèrent de danser, Zack remettant son haut en place en le lissant. Puis ils vinrent vers moi, se tenant mutuellement par la taille, et faisant encore se retourner le monstre griffu de la jalousie au creux de mon ventre.

« Hey, mon ange, tu te souviens de Cloud ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en se plaçant entre la jeune femme et moi, lui jetant un regard dédaigneux qui me fit sourire malgré le début de colère qui grondait en moi.

« Oui, je me souviens. » grognais-je.

Mais il m'avait déjà radouci, il fallait bien le dire, en m'appelant « mon ange ». Il ne l'avait jamais fait en public, et cela, plus la façon qu'il avait eut de regarder l'importune, m'emplit d'un sentiment d'appartenance qui me contenta grandement, manquant me faire ronronner de bonheur alors qu'il venait se coller à moi, frottant son visage contre l'une de mes joues rasées de près, comme il les aimait.

« Bonsoir. » dit presque timidement le petit blond, osant à peine lever les yeux vers moi.

« Bonsoir, Cloud. » me forçais-je à répondre, après m'être fait pincer le bas du dos par mon tendre protégé comme je ne répondais pas assez vite.

Zack demanda alors deux verres, puis un troisième en voyant le mien, brisé, sur le comptoir, et nous servit en liqueur infâme. Elle me parut tout à coup réellement délicieuse, mais je crois que la main qui se baladait toujours sur mes reins, ne me pinçant heureusement plus, y était pour beaucoup.

« Geal... » commença mon petit chiot, et je sus que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il allait me demander.

« Oui ? »

« Tu viens danser avec nous... ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix joueuse, léchant mon cou avant d'y faire jouer ses dents, m'arrachant presque un gémissement.

« Zack... Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça. »

« Allez... Tu n'as jamais essayé de danser avec moi, c'est pour ça ! Puis Cloud danse aussi très bien, on te guidera. »

Je vis son ami piquer un fard monumental tandis que je grondais, fort mécontent. Zack sortit du creux de mon cou, et me regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Attends... C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ça quoi ? »

« Cette façon de gronder tiens ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » mentis-je éhontément.

J'avais tout de même ma fierté, et je n'allais pas lui admettre que je venais de gronder pour manifester ce que je pensais de leur façon de danser, et surtout, la jalousie que tout cela avait provoquée en moi.

« Tu.. tu es jaloux ? » demanda-t-il, tapant effroyablement juste au moment où j'aurai tant préféré qu'il ne soit pas aussi perspicace.

« N... Non ! » m'enfonçais-je encore.

« Si. Tu es jaloux, parce que Cloud et moi avons dansé en étant trop proches l'un de l'autre. Ne mens pas ! » contra-t-il au moment où j'allais encore protester.

Je grommelais en baissant les yeux, comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Angeal... » chuchota-t-il alors, et je relevais la tête, plongeant dans ses yeux azur pendant qu'il me prenait délicatement le menton.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres, avant de les poser sur les miennes.

Je me sentis fondre sous son baiser, sentant sa petite langue mutine quémander l'accès à ma bouche, et s'y glissant souplement. Mes mains allèrent instantanément se glisser sur le bas de son dos, et je le plaquais contre moi en écartant les cuisses, l'embrassant passionnément.

Ses baisers ont toujours eu le don de me faire tout oublier, et il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je me raidis un instant, puis me décontractais à nouveau, sous le charme, et décidément totalement et irrémédiablement fou de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait, et moi même, je n'avais jamais osé.

De toute façon, ça ne faisait que quelques mois que notre relation était devenue ce qu'elle était... Et malgré mon envie toujours plus pressante de le lui dire, je m'étais retenu. Lorsqu'enfin nous nous sommes séparés, notre besoin d'oxygène se faisant plus que nécessaire, je plongeais dans l'océan de ses yeux, tenant son visage en coupe entre mes larges paumes.

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmurais-je sans le quitter des yeux, et un magnifique sourire s'étira sur ses jolies lèvres, encore brillantes de salive, qu'il se lécha, me faisant me pencher pour les reprendre.

Cloud toussota alors à côté de nous, et je me pris étonnamment à rougir légèrement, souriant aussi un peu bêtement.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Zack en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, une habitude que j'ai toujours trouvée adorable, en se reculant, et me frustrant horriblement.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné, je viens danser. » annonçais-je alors, ayant bien trop envie d'encore pouvoir l'embrasser, et quel meilleur moyen que celui-là pour ce faire ?

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec son éternel air espiègle.

Je vidais mon verre d'un trait, et m'empressais de me lever, constatant avec joie que le monde ne tournait pas autour de moi, et que je n'étais donc toujours pas ivre malgré la quantité de cette drôle de liqueur que j'avais ingéré. De toute façon, elle sentait extrêmement bon, comme j'avais pu le remarquer en embrassant Zack après qu'il en ait bu.

Je lui pris la main, et l'entrainait sur la piste de danse, couvrant les trois quarts de la salle souterraine où avait été installé la boîte de nuit clandestine.

Arrivé à un endroit assez dégagé, je l'attirais à moi, plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes et promenant mes mains sur ses fesses. Il se mit à rire dans notre baiser, mais je n'en avais que faire. Oui, je me montrais légèrement fougueux, mais c'était de sa faute. M'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait, et le lui avoir enfin avoué en retour, avait une fois de plus fait sauter toutes les restrictions que je m'imposais en permanence, surtout en public.

« Je t'aime. » susurrai-je en libérant sa bouche, et il se frotta contre moi, dansant lascivement en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Il tourna sur lui même, plaquant ses fesses contre mon bas-ventre et m'arrachant un gémissement involontaire, et je le relâchais pour glisser mes mains libérées sur ses hanches, le collant un peu plus. C'était mon tour de danser collé-serré contre lui, et je n'allais manquer ça pour rien au monde !

Je me mis donc à bouger en rythme, et découvrit qu'en fait, j'adorais danser. Il avait donc une fois de plus raison, il suffisait que je le mêle à quelque chose que je n'aimais pas, et je ne pouvais plus m'en passer ! Je me demandais alors si cela fonctionnerait aussi pour toute cette maudite paperasse administrative, et me promis d'essayer dès notre retour à Midgar.

Cloud dansait juste à côté de nous, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était beau. C'était la première fois que je regardais un autre homme que Zack, n'ayant jamais été attiré par eux avant lui, et ayant surtout été totalement obnubilé par lui depuis.

Il portait un simple jeans noir, et un débardeur de la même couleur presque identique à celui de mon protégé, bien que lui portait toujours le bas de son uniforme de SOLDAT. Une boucle d'oreille brillait sous les spots dorés, et une fine chaine en argent pendait à son cou gracile. Avec ses grands yeux, bleus comme les nôtres, et ses mèches blondes barrant par moment son visage, il était presque trop féminin. Mais ce presque faisait toute la différence, et se voyait à sa musculature fine et déliée, ses épaules droites, bien que pas trop larges, et ses hanches, qui étaient elles, fort étroites, formant un V qui apparaissait par moment lorsque son haut noir se soulevait au rythme de ses mouvements sensuels. Lorsqu'il tourna sur lui même, Zack le tenant par la main, toujours collé contre moi, je ne pus pas plus m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses, et baissait les yeux quand il se retourna, me faisant surprendre en pleine action.

J'en fus vraiment gêné. J'aime Zack, c'est tellement évident que jamais je n'aurai pu penser à remettre cela en question. Mais il était beau, et très sexy. Rien de mal à le constater, me répétais-je quelquefois.

Mon amour, puisque c'est le mot exact, l'attira alors à lui, et ils se mirent à danser tout contre moi, me faisant sourire comme un idiot. Ils étaient superbes, tous les deux. Une drôle d'image me passa alors par l'esprit, et je me dis que je devais être bien plus soul que je ne le pensais pour imaginer cela.

De profil, chacun une de leurs hanches appuyées contre moi, ils nouèrent leurs bras autour de la nuque de l'autre, et de la mienne, m'étonnant un moment, puis je me laissais faire, dansant avec eux en glissant les miens autour de leur taille.

Pourquoi pas ? Nous ne faisions que danser, et j'avais déjà été bien assez ridicule de douter ainsi de Zack.

Il se pencha alors vers moi, et me chuchota quelque chose qui manqua me statufier sur place :

« Geal... J'ai envie de l'embrasser... Tu crois que je peux ? »

Pardon ? Hurla mon cerveau. Mais une autre partie de moi me brandit victorieusement l'image que j'avais eue, et qui m'avait perturbée quelques instants plus tôt. Je m'étais justement dit qu'ils seraient superbes, s'ils s'embrassaient. Et je pense que je devais être totalement ivre, car même si je n'arrivais pas à prononcer une parole, mon corps se remit à danser tandis que ma tête s'inclinait en signe d'assentiment.

Après tout, Zack m'aimait. Et ce n'était qu'un baiser. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Je me doutais déjà qu'avec lui, un tel raisonnement risquait de m'emmener encore une fois bien trop loin dans de douces folies, mais il m'enlaça plus étroitement, me forçant à me rapprocher, et en fit de même avec lui, nous collant les uns aux autres. Cloud ne semblait absolument pas se douter de ce qui allait arriver, et j'avais toujours mon bras passer autour de sa taille, et le sien autour de mon cou avec celui de Zack.

Je vis mon protégé se pencher vers lui, et le plaquer encore plus contre nous. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et j'étais totalement incapable d'en détourner le regard alors qu'elles s'approchaient des siennes. Cloud écarquilla les yeux quand elles touchèrent les siennes, mais je fis une légère pression avec ma main sur sa taille, lui faisant comprendre que rien de ce qui se passait n'était fait contre ma volonté, et ne le serrait pas non plus contre la sienne. Même si c'était juste un baiser, il m'était inconcevable que cela puisse aboutir à quelque chose de gênant pour l'un de nous.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, et se laissa aller, entrouvrant les lèvres. Je pus voir la langue de Zack passer sur elles, puis se glisser dans sa bouche, et retins un gémissement rauque. C'était encore plus érotique que ce que mon pauvre esprit imbibé d'alcool avait imaginé. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Le contraste de leur chevelure, blonde et noire, était aussi superbe. Je crus entendre Cloud gémir, mais avec la musique assourdissante, c'était assez difficile d'en être sur.

Leur langues bataillèrent un instant, et je sentais la main de Zack sur ma nuque se resserrer, m'enfonçant presque ses ongles. Je me doutais qu'il devait être aussi excité que moi par cette légère transgression des normes, surtout au vu du sens de l'honneur fort strict que j'avais et que je m'étais toujours efforcé de lui inculquer, et ce, même depuis que nous avions une relation intime.

Finalement, c'est un Cloud totalement hors d'haleine et les yeux brumeux qu'il libéra de son étreinte, me faisant sourire. Le petit blond tourna alors le regard vers moi, et je crus défaillir en y lisant la même luxure que j'avais déjà pu voir chez Zack. Il s'approcha, et bien que je me doutais de ce qu'il souhaitait faire, je restais paralyser, le voyant fermer les yeux, et se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Je jetais un regard totalement paniqué à mon amant, qui me sourit, poussant sur ma nuque pour que je me penche.

Ça, ce n'était pas du tout prévu !

Je me laissais tout de même faire, obéissant à Zack en me baissant, et l'attirant à moi par la taille, et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, et essayait d'y mettre réellement du mien. Je n'y pouvais rien si je n'agissais pas comme mon petit brun si fougueux ! Quelques mois plus tôt, l'idée d'embrasser un homme m'aurait surement fait fuir, même si intérieurement je me consumais déjà d'amour pour mon protégé.

Je fermais donc aussi les yeux, et lâchais Zack pour attirer Cloud plus près, passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent immédiatement, et je sentis sa langue à lui, un peu fraiche, mais extrêmement agréable, s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Ce baiser était fort différent de ceux que j'avais déjà partagés avec mon petit amant. Il était presque timide, et un peu maladroit. Je supposais donc qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, et le guidais du mieux que je pus. Malgré tout, il m'électrisa totalement, et je le plaquais contre mon corps de plus en plus étroitement, dansant toujours légèrement sur la musique électronique. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant au passage en me faisant sourire : Zack aussi adorait jouer avec un pendant que je l'embrassais, ou lui faisais l'amour.

Je chassais cette dernière image de mon esprit embrumé par la liqueur de pommesotte, lorsque je sentis quelque chose au niveau de son bas-ventre. Bougeant un peu pour m'assurer de ce dont il s'agissait, je compris aisément que Cloud avait un sérieux début d'érection, et ne put m'empêcher de trouver cela extrêmement flatteur. Je brisais finalement notre étreinte, et le tournait à nouveau vers Zack, qui le réceptionna doucement, lui caressant le front et ondulant avec lui sur la musique.

« Ca vas ? » l'entendis-je demander au petit blond, qui semblait encore plus perdu que moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Oui... Embrassez-moi encore... » demanda-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Zack obéit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient adorables, et toute trace de jalousie m'avait définitivement déserté. Je savais que Zack m'aimait, et je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait dit cela à un moment pareil s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

À suivre...

La suite pour dans une semaine, si tout va bien !

En attendant, je retourne écrire ma fiction originale... Miam ! ^^


End file.
